UTAUWikiTale/Minor Cast
As there is too much information for one page, the minor cast of UTAUWikiTale has been moved here. Gaster related Flora-frisky * The Wiki's founder. * Takes the role of W. D. Gaster. * Nothing is really known about them. All that were Admin under Flora-Frisky * The Gaster Followers. * They are non-existent. Lesser pages Fandom User * Takes role of Froggit. All Fandom User's personalities are different, except for disliking a random Administrator. * They all simultaneously hate and fear Createsans. CobaltTails * Takes role of Moldsmall. Alphasaith * Takes the role of Migosp. Alficiro * Takes the role of Vegetoid. Average area part1 Nonconspicuousproxyuser * Takes the role of Jerry. MASTER10101 * Takes the role of the Snowman. Verypunnyskele * Takes the role of Lesser Dog. * Is a skeleton dog * Was Cinder's skele-dog before Cinder got globally blocked. RaiderAce64 * Takes Role of Dogamy. TheUndertalefan355 * Takes the role of Greater Dog. Punkred66 * Takes role of Grillby. * Brother of Createsans. * Can speak, but often doesn't. * Most common customer is unknown for the time being. IceLoverMei *Takes the role of the Snowdin Shopkeeper *Has a blue mini droid in the background. Not for sale. Oheo4 * Takes role of Nice Cream Guy. Max041 * Takes the role of River Person. Neon1Umbreon *Takes role of Monster Kid *Just wants to be noticed as someone who can do good things * Is extremely friendly ShironAndBlazeTheWikiFoxes * Takes the role of Chilldrake * Acts rebellious, but in reality is shy and unconfident. * Likes manga and roleplaying. * Very vulnerable to criticism, and often cries due to it when not acting tough. Frosted sky fire * Takes role of Ice Wolf in Snowdin Town. KittenChilly1234 * Doggo Soulless Nacho * Takes the role of Ice Cap Average area part2 Ethananous512 * Takes the role of Gerson. * Please add personality. Fusionx963 * Takes the role of Aaron. *Obsessed with technology and outer space. *Loves to draw and play video games. *Can be very random. Construction Temlings * They take the roles of the Temmies (With the exception of Bob.) * Not very smart. * Always trying to build things but not to a great standard. Corly * Takes the role of Bob. UndertaleTrash3 * Onionsan ZombieClub * Takes the role of Woshua. * Likes seeing neat and organized pages. * Hates people who have bad grammar. Ipbunpak1 * Takes the role of Moldbygg. * Not made of jello, he's made of bubbles! * Attacks are the same. But with stars. * He is poorly built due to a failed experiment involving dish soap. MickRunner * Takes the role of Ragel Greater Area 6DragonSlayer9 * Takes role of random Hotland monster. * Nicknamed David. Rlopkid123 Takes the role of Vulkin LuxrayBlast * Takes the role of Bratty. AskCastellar * Takes the role of Catty. * Sells junk behind the MTT Resort. Kkcantgetright * Takes the role of Pyrope * Can be found in hotland * Doesn't have any relations with anyone Lucariotheskeleton * Takes the role of RG01 * Has a close relationship with RG02 DerpyBlueberrySans * Takes the role of RG02 * Has a close relationship with RG01 HadrianTheFox * Takes the role of Muffet * Pacifist relation with everyone Chara Cookie * Takes role of Tsunderplane Cyaneworks * Takes the role of Heats Flamesman * Wishes peoples didn't forgot his name Security zone Crazy Nude Artist Sans * Takes the role of Burgerpants. * Was the one that originally killed TNF. * Works for TNF by assisting in the creation and distribution of sprites. * Wears a pair of Burgerpants shorts in this AU, which ironically contradicts his name. * Likes to call himself Crazy Pantsed Artist Burger, but everyone calls him CNAS. * He doesn't have any of his powers except his paint power, which is heavily toned down. JKMOUE * Takes the role of Madjick * Almost the same as the original Madjick Cpend7 *Takes the role of Knight Knight Midnight from DITLOR *Takes the role as the MTT Receptionist. Behind the scenes TBA Category:UTAUWikiTale